My Life as a Liberty City Fugitive
by BioSquirrel
Summary: Please review! I never expected to get reviews this good so I will start writing a sequel.
1. Theft

**Please R&R**  
  
The plans were set. I sat in a meat truck in front of the Liberty City Bank. I hadn't planned on using a meat truck here, but it was parked in a lot, doors unlocked, so I grabbed it earlier that day.  
  
Jim and Snake walked into the bank dressed in business clothes. They had the old white shirt, tie, and gray pants. They also held briefcases, the key to our theft. I stared through the glass windows of the bank, watching both of my partners pass bank security. The plan was simple, really.  
  
"Federal Bank Examiners," Jim said in a monotone to the vault security guard.  
  
"We need to investigate this vault or this bank can and will be shut down," said Snake.  
  
He held up a paper and showed it to the guard. It's a good thing the guard didn't take the time to fully look at the piece of paper because he would have found that it was full of random words and signatures.  
  
"I'm going to have to accompany you, but let's go," said the guard.  
  
As I watched them all go through the door to the back of the bank, I was amazed that it had actually worked. I laughed to myself quietly.  
  
Back in the vault, Jim said to the guard, "Hmmm….yes….we're going to need to talk in private."  
  
Jim and Snake walked farther back into the vault to act like they were having a private conversation. Instead, they quietly opened a drawer and grabbed all the money they could, shoving it into the briefcases. They walked back to the guard and told him that the bank had been approved and could continue functioning. With a smile trying to creep up onto their faces, they left the bank and jumped into the truck.  
  
As the door was swinging shut, I could here a bank teller ask, "Hey, why are those guys getting in a fuckin' meat truck?"  
  
My heart was racing, sitting in the front seat of this meat truck. I turned my head towards the bank, grinned, and raised up an uzi, aiming at the glass. I fired. Instantly, I drove off as fast as the truck could go and heard glass shatter behind it. I don't think I'll ever know what actually happened with the bullets fired into that bank. Within an instant, a cop car swung out from an intersection and was on our tail. Behind the cop, two cars slammed into each other in the confusion. I drove straight into an alley that the truck couldn't fit very well into. The truck got stuck two feet into the alley. I shot out the windshield and we all hopped out the front. As we ran down the alley, the cops had to climb over the meat truck, not easy for the average donut-eating Liberty City cop. A few blocks down, we spotted our apartment building and ran quickly up the fire escape. Bursting through the fire door, we ran down the hallway. I instinctively pulled out my uzi to shoot open the door to out apartment but I decided not to startle anyone. I unlocked the door and we all ran in. Snake quickly shut it.  
  
By this time, we all were out of breath and were leaning against the torn walls of the apartment, panting. Suddenly, something that truly ruined out day happened.  
  
We heard a woman's voice yell, "They're in that room right there, officer!"  
  
"Thanks, ma'am."  
  
"Open the door, you filthy bastard!" yelled a cop outside our door.  
  
***TO BE CONTINUED*** 


	2. Think Fast

The cop kept on yelling at us from outside the door.  
  
"We didn't order any pizza, go away!" said Jim.  
  
"This isn't the damn pizza guy, it's the police!"  
  
"I don't want any of your freakin pizza!"  
  
After stalling the police, we had formulated a plan. We all got into a closet right next to the door.  
  
"I'm coming in there!" yelled the police officer.  
  
He kicked down the door and started searching the place. When he was in the back of the apartment, we jumped out of the closet and quietly ran out the door with our briefcases. On the way out, Snake yelled "Oink oink! I smell bacon!" Before the cop could get to us, we ran back out the fire escape and grabbed the first car we saw. It turned out to be a taxi. We had a lot of luck with cars. First a meat truck and now a taxi. Anyway, the taxi still had a passenger in it.  
  
"Let me out of the car!" he yelled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just get down for me please."  
  
I shot out the back window at the cop, who had now gotten behind us again.  
  
There was only one place on my mind. I knew we needed to get there. The cop pulled up to the side of us. I shot out the window and took him out. I turned a corner and slid into the parking lot of a large apartment building. The car stopped and the passenger ran like a madman. We jumped out and ran into the building, going straight for the elevator. The doors closed as I pressed the `13'.  
  
"This is one of the only other people in Liberty City that I know I can trust," I said on the way up.  
  
The elevator stopped... "Ding!"  
  
We got out and I led Jim and Snake to a room at the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door.  
  
A man opened it. He was wearing jeans and a slightly goofy looking Hawaiin shirt. He obviously hadn't shaved in a couple days.  
  
"Chris!" I said.  
  
He let us in and asked us what we had done to have to come to his apartment. We told him the entire story. Jim and Snake set down their briefcases on the couch.  
  
"Let's see what you've done," Chris said.  
  
He turned on the local news.  
  
Reporter: "Three men are on the loose today after robbing a bank and escaping in a.....meat truck.... The number of injuries isn't known right now but we'll have that later on tonight."  
  
"Ummm....OK.." said Chris. 


	3. Capture and Escape

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. They don't know where we are." I said.  
  
"Ya I guess you're right." Jim said and we all lie down on various things. Couches, beds, floors...  
  
My eyes opened but everything was black. My shoulder felt like it was on fire. My vision started to clear up and I saw cops and medics all over the apartment. One was carrying Snake out on a stretcher. I looked down at my shoulder. A red hole went through the entire thing. I could barely move my arm. I lied back down and closed my eyes, hoping it was just a bad dream.  
  
I heard a cop yell, "I hit this one, he should be out for a while. Someone get him out of here."  
  
I felt one of the medics pick me up and place me on a stretcher. I blacked out the moment I felt my back hit it.  
  
My eyes opened again. I was lying on a hospital bed, all wired up with tubes and needles.  
  
"I don't know if this one's gonna make it," a doctor said.  
  
I looked to my right at Jim, who the doctor was pointing at. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Liberty City jail. Not the most organized place. I shared a cell with some crazy guy. He kept mumbling stuff I couldn't understand. I wondered if Jim and Snake had made it and where they were. I got up and leaned against the steal bars of the cell. I looked under my uniform and had a big patch on my shoulder.  
  
A guard got up and walked to our cell.  
  
"Alright, it's time for your walk," she said to the crazy guy.  
  
She opened the cell door and took him out. I laughed as he exited while mumbling more stuff. The guard gave me a dirty look. Then I noticed it. I knew that Liberty City jails weren't organized, but the guard had left the door open when she took him out. I quietly left my cell and started running down the hall.  
  
"Hey!," I heard a voice yell.  
  
I looked to my right and Jim was sitting there in his cell  
  
"Hold on Jim, I'll get you out and we can catch up then." I ran farther down the hall and entered the room clearly labeled `Uniform Room.' Hmmm....so many cop uniforms to choose from. I grabbed one from the shelf and changed into it. Then I grabbed another to give to Jim and got the master key from the rack. I ran back to Jim's cell and opened the door. He then changed into his cop uniform. In the middle of this happening, we heard footsteps. A guard walked by.  
  
"Pretend like you're doing something here." I whispered.  
  
"Yes....this is a very nice looking cell," Jim said.  
  
The guard gave us a weird look but kept walking down the hall. After Jim finished changing, we left the cell and went out to the lobby.  
  
"Leaving, officers?" a guard asked.  
  
"Just another day on duty, my good man," I said.  
  
We left and went to the parking lot. I grabbed a police car and we were off...but before we could really fake like we were police, we had to get some donuts. In the drive through line at the bakery, we started talking.  
  
"So what happened last night?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I woke up and some cop shot me in the leg. Then he hit you in the shoulder. I guess they have bad aim."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Anyway, some medics came in and took us out."  
  
"Well, what happened to Snake?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he died, maybe he's still in there. It's too bad we didn't see him back in the jail."  
  
"We'll find him..." I said.  
  
We picked up some donuts and drove out of the bakery lot.  
  
***Yes, I am continuing this story even though they got caught.**** 


	4. Revelations

A janitor was mopping the floor in the Liberty City Jail.  
  
"Hey, what happened to those guys in cells 4E and 4G?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care," the guard on duty said.  
  
"Oh well..." the janitor sighed.  
  
The crazy guy in cell 4E mumbled something no one could understand.  
  
***  
  
Snake woke up behind a dumpster. He was wet and was lying in a puddle.  
  
"Ugh...it must've rained last night," he muttered under his breath.  
  
He got up and wiped himself off as best he could. He was behind the apartment building. The night that the others went to jail, he had escaped out the window and landed in the dumpster. He had to get to the jail and find out what had happened. He walked down the crowded street in his soaked clothing and arrived at Liberty City Jail. He went into the lobby.  
  
"I need to visit a couple people here. You know a Jim or a Nathan?," he asked the guard.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You finally know the main character's name- Nathan! Hehe...  
  
"You know the last names?" the guard asked.  
  
"Ummm...well....no...I guess..." Snake never had cared to ask their last names. They were just partners in crime before the bank incident.  
  
"Well, those first names are under cells 4E and 4G," the guard said.  
  
"Are you gonna have to escort me down there or something?" Snake asked.  
  
"Nope, just go..."  
  
"It must be pretty easy to escape here...just have someone come and take you out...no guards watching." Snake thought to himself.  
  
He reached the two cells.  
  
"Jim!? Nathan!?"  
  
"Well, I guess they didn't need me to help them escape"  
  
He went back outside the jail and started walking down the street with no real purpose.  
  
**  
  
Jim and I were sitting in our cop car when we heard someone on our police radio.  
  
"Someone watch these three guys in black on 17^th Street. They're causing some trouble..."  
  
We laughed and decided to go down there and check it out. We drove down to 17^th and parked in the parking lot of the Laundromat. I looked out my window onto the sidewalk and saw three men in suits. But one of them was Chris! He had two huge men with him, each holding a briefcase. Our briefcases! The two men were picking pockets left and right.  
  
"Hey Jim check this out..."  
  
"Let's go see what they're up to," Jim said.  
  
We got out of the car and walked over to them.  
  
"Chris!?" I screamed.  
  
"What do you want? And when did you guys become cops???" he asked.  
  
"Why we're cops is not important. Didn't you get in trouble for having criminals in your apartment? And why do you have the briefcases?"  
  
"You know what, let's take this somewhere else." Chris said.  
  
They led us into the Laundromat and we went into the back where no one could see us.  
  
Chris said, "Actually, I called the cops on you guys and told them I had the two bank robbers there in my apartment. Then I decided I would hide the briefcases and take them when the cops left. With the shitload of money in the briefcases, I hired myself these two guards and got a new wardrobe."  
  
"Well, isn't that cute?" Jim said.  
  
The guards had slipped back into the front of the Laundromat so I said, "Chris, we're gonna kill you right here."  
  
"Actually, we're gonna kill you," Chris said.  
  
We both felt the barrel of a gun against the back of our heads.  
  
**Please review!** 


	5. Some Help From the Enemy

Note: Yes, I am writing another chapter but it's not over yet. This may be the end of Chris!  
  
Chris and his guards led us out the backdoor into a small alley.  
  
**  
  
Snake walked casually down the street.  
  
"There's no way I can find them in this huge city," he thought.  
  
He thought he heard voices in the alley he was approaching. It was Chris! Snake peered around the corner and saw Jim and I with guns against our heads.  
  
"Why does Chris have them hostage and why are they wearing cop uniforms. Well, I can take advantage of the cop uniforms…"  
  
He had gotten an idea. He looked down the street and saw two cops leaning against their car. After running to meet them, he started this act of genius.  
  
"Hey, there's two guys with guns against the heads of two of your fellow cops! You gotta help them!" he said.  
  
"Alright, where are they?" One of the cops said while drawing his gun.  
  
Snake led them down the street and from a distance, he pointed out the alley. The cops ran across the street and he saw them handcuff the men from behind. Chris turned around with a look of surprise Snake had never seen before. He couldn't help but laugh. Jim and I nodded to the cops and ran across the street to Snake.  
  
"Thanks a lot," I said.  
  
We could see Chris and the men in the back of the cop car driving down the street.  
  
"See you later, ladies," Snake said and waved.  
  
One of the cops ran up and said, "We are going to need you guys in court for their trial. That is OK, right?"  
  
We all looked at each other. The same thoughts ran through everyone's head. How were we going to be in court when we have no proof of being Liberty City cops, we are wanted bank robbers, and Chris knows who we are? Jim did what any person in this situation would have done. He raised up his hand and punched the cop right in the face. We all ran down the street and rounded a corner.  
  
"Jim, you just screwed us over even more. But good job." I said as we ran down the street.  
  
We went down an alley and jumped behind a dumpster. Jim and I removed our cop uniforms, as they were no longer a disguise.  
  
"Well…." Jim said, "If there is one thing I have learned in the past days, it is that Liberty City is a very unorganized place."  
  
"Agreed," Snake said.  
  
Jim continued, "But now we have way too many problems on our hands. So we are going to have to stick together and think. Any bright ideas?"  
  
"Let's sleep." I said.  
  
"Good one."  
  
It didn't matter that we were wanted for two crimes. We went to sleep behind that dumpster with pride and dignity.  
  
*** What is in store for our lucky heroes (bank robbers)? Find out what the hell they are gonna do now on "My Life As A Liberty City Fugitive!" *** 


	6. Reunion...But Screwed Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Liberty City but I basically own everything else, the characters, etc.  
  
"Hey look, cop uniforms lying in that alley!"  
  
Two large men ran into the alley and slid the uniforms on over their clothes.  
  
"Ha ha I'm a cop! Whee!" He yelled as both skipped out of the alley.  
  
"Hey, cops! Let's beat 'em!" Two men with bats yelled as they chased away the two men.  
  
**  
  
Jim, Snake, and I woke up behind the dumpster at around 1:00 the next morning.  
  
"Hey where'd the cop uniforms go?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno.." Jim said as he yawned.  
  
We had only known each other since a few days back when we started the bank robbery but we depended on each other now. Snake was sort of the smart one, despite his hairy and tattooed look. Jim and I just took beatings and knew the city well. We had only prisoner's uniforms but we obviously couldn't wear those so they went straight to the dumpster. Basically, we were three men running around the city in our underwear by now.  
  
"We need to find a place to stay and catch up there. It's dark now so hopefully we don't get the crap beaten out of us." I said.  
  
"Yeah we better take a shortcut," Jim said.  
  
"Not again," Snake said as Jim went up the fire escape of the building we were behind.  
  
We all, of course, followed him. We went across rooftops until we came across an apartment building. Jim ran down the stairs from the roof into the last floor hallway and we followed.  
  
Jim knocked on a door. Someone answered.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am."  
  
Jim knocked on another door. Someone answered.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am."  
  
Finally, we found a room that was not (currently) occupied. Jim knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
I kicked right above the lock and knocked down the door. A neighbor opened his door.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just forgot our keys…"  
  
He closed the door and we went in.  
  
"Ahh, clothes," I said as I opened a drawer inside the room.  
  
It was a two room apartment with only a kitchen and bedroom. Snake did what we expected and repaired the door. Like either of us could do it…yeah right. We sat down and started to talk.  
  
"So, you escaped from the jail?" Snake asked.  
  
"Yeah, the guard left a door open and we found some uniforms. What happened to you at Chris's that night?"  
  
"I jumped out the window," he said.  
  
"Nice," Jim said, "We ended up in the emergency room after some cops shot us…"  
  
"But I repayed you when I got those cops to arrest Chris and his huge bodyguards…" Snake said.  
  
Someone opened the door and approached the bedroom. Our hearts sank.  
  
"Should've taken out the lock, huh?" Snake said.  
  
"Oh man, can we not use violence this time guys?" I asked.  
  
A large man with a ponytail walked into the room.  
  
"Well, he's gonna use violence…hehe," Jim said.  
  
"What…in the hell?" the large man yelled.  
  
****** OK, so the story of the bank robbery is over but good reviews and I may start Volume 2… ****** 


End file.
